


Club antics

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oneshot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The stress of his life makes him want to be alone. A fwb has the solution but it's borderline kinky
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Club antics

If Kon had to give a reason that he had even given any of this a thought. It was because it was so damn seductive. The idea of being invisible. Anonymous. The thought of being surrounded by people who didn’t know him and who wouldn’t judge him for whatever was their problem this week.

That was why he had left Metropolis and just kept going. He would be back but- the idea was too seductive to turn down. He had been tired of the arguing and the judging. He was tired of the slick remarks too.

If he couldn’t be with Lex on his own terms then he didn’t want to follow what anyone had to say. Screw the league. They weren’t going to get to be happy while he and his dad was miserable.

So that was why he bucked their rules and he did what he had to but screw playing nice. He wasn’t going to be controlled like that. It was frustrating and he was stressed. He was unhappy. Working was one thing but the people he had to be around was something else entirely.

That was why he had allowed himself to be seduced like this. It was stupid. Kon barely knew him but he did know there was something there. He had learned from his mistakes, no dating on the team. Don’t date people you’ll be working closely with. It was just better that way.

So while this guy was a meta he was far away from the bullshit that Kon could allow himself to listen. Allow himself to be seduced. Allow himself to think coming to this club was a good idea.

Except. “No one knows who we are.” He breathed as he was pulled into a dance. Jerry just grinned down at him before he pulled Kon into a slower dance. The atmosphere of this club was- it was nothing he had ever experienced before. “No one is looking at us.” He breathed as Jerry danced.

“No one gives a shit Kon.” He breathed in Kon’s ear as they grinded together. “Isn’t that neat? We could be anyone here. No one cares. They are just here to be with the one they want to be. Good music, drinks or whatever you want.” He tilted his head a bit and the kiss he pressed to Kon’s neck made his breath hitch.

They had messed around before. It had been quick and messy but what Kon had needed at the time. Nothing more than hands but just being here made Kon’s blood burn. He wanted more than this. He pulled back so he could kiss Jerry back.

Few people would be with him these days. The Lex thing. His preference thing. Being a Meta could be damn hard but Jerry didn’t care about any of that. When his hand slipped to Kon’s lower back and then to hiss ass Kon moaned. When Jerry rubbed and pressed as he guided Kon back he felt nothing but anticipation.

He would have put up a protest if he couldn’t hear the others around them. All around the club in rooms above and below he could hear other couples. His head spun from the overload of noises and scents. It was okay if it was here. That was what it felt like. No one cared who he was or what he was doing.

Everyone here was here to have a good time and that was what Kon needed right now. His back hit the wall and he let his head fall back. Both he and Jerry were wearing jeans so if the guy was really going to do what Kon thought he was going to do he needed to get hella creative.

“Brace your hands on me.” Jerry’s brown eyes danced as his hands slid to Kon’s hips. Kon snorted before he slid his hands to Jerry’s shoulders. He hissed when Jerry rocked them back and then pulled his pants down just a bit. “Do you- ah you have one.” Jerry hissed before he pulled out the condom Kon had in his back pocket. “Here we go.” He hissed as he moved one hand to himself. “Kon?”

“This is crazy.” Kon breathed before he laughed. “But I need this.” He pulled Jerry into a kiss as they angled themselves. Surrounded by people who had no idea who he was. He felt normal.

X

“Oh.” Kon looked up at the voice before he went back to his report. “Superboy. You’re here.”

“Just finishing up my report.” Kon murmured as he typed. “Not staying long. I have patrol and training.”

“It’s just a surprise.” Kon heard her pull up a chair but he focused instead on his report on how crappy the code breakers had been on his last mission. “I heard you’re usually living it up when not on duty but you have your serious side too huh?”

“A right old copy of the Pops huh?” Kon rolled his eyes as he finished up his report. He fired off one copy to Tim before he submitted it to the database. He closed the laptop before he pulled out his phone. “I’m keeping it together.” He said softly. “Don’t worry about me. Keep your concerns and speculations to yourself.” He checked the time noted some messages before he fixed his boots and snagged his shades. “I’m out.”

“We’re not trying to hurt you or control you Superboy.” The strain in Dinah’s voice made him flinch. “There are some things you just don’t see. Maybe you’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I hope for all your sakes that happens.” Kon slid his shades onto his face as he slid his jacket back on. “Because if the apple didn’t roll far from the tree. The first thing I’d do is grow some thick roots and uproot the fuck out of your house. No one should be in my private business.”

X

“Don’t want to fly anymore.” Kon murmured into Jerry’s chest. “Take me to that place again. Too many eyes.” The day had been too long. “Take me there.” He tangled his fingers into Jerry’s hair and lowered his voice. “And fuck me until I forget everything.”


End file.
